The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable recording medium.
In the related art, a technique for recognizing a specific region, such as an abnormal region, using a recognition criterion in an intraluminal image that is obtained by imaging inside a lumen (inside a gastrointestinal tract) of a living body by using a medical observation apparatus, such as an endoscope, has been known. The recognition criterion used in this technique is usually generated based on a wide range of variations of images of a normal mucosal region or an abnormal region that are extracted as learning samples from intraluminal images.
As a technique related to image recognition, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,903,167 discloses a technique for generating a new image by performing processing of changing a position, a size, and an orientation of any region of interest in an image acquired as a learning sample, and a technique for generating a recognition criterion by calculating a feature amount from the new image and an original image.